


Practice, Or Something More?

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Open Relationship, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Zuko approaches Sokka for kissing lessons.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 34





	Practice, Or Something More?

“Do you have a moment?”

Sokka sighed loudly; all he wanted was an hour alone to jerk off, not an hour alone with the jerk. “Yes, Zuko, I have time.” His words dripped with sarcasm.

“Good.” Either ignoring or missing the fact that Sokka was being sarcastic, Zuko sat down beside Sokka, close enough for their knees to touch. “I need a favor.”

“From me? What can I do that Aang, the powerful, almighty Avatar cannot.” He was trying to alert Zuko that he wanted to be left alone, and was failing badly.

“You’ve lain with Suki a few times now, correct?”

  
  
“Yeah…” Sokka had no idea where Zuko was going.

“So I was wondering if you could teach me how to kiss.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Sokka had no idea how to take the request.

“Yes, very serious.”

“We’re both guys.”

“I’m well aware.” Zuko shifted even closer to Sokka.

“Alright, fine.” Sokka was confident in his skill; and while he was with Suki, they were not exclusive, and she wasn’t at the Temple at that exact moment anyway.

“You’ll teach me?” Zuko leaned in, excitement shining in his eyes.

“Kissing only you hear? No wandering hands.” He wanted to feel the Prince’s hands on him in intimate places, but he didn’t want to cross any lines.

“Yes, of course.” Zuko closed his eyes and leaned in, his lips parted slightly.

“Wait…” Sokka stopped short. “Is this revenge for accidentally spying on you taking a tinkle the other day?”

“What? You what?” Zuko blushed even as he frowned in confusion.

“You didn’t know? Okay, then forget I said anything.” He leaned in and kissed him before Zuko could reply.

Zuko gasped, and the sound went straight to Sokka’s cock, even as he pulled back just enough to speak. “Was this after I trained Aang for six hours straight without any breaks?”

“Yeah, I think so.” It was Sokka’s turn to blush. “You did seem desperate at the time.”

Zuko just nodded to himself; he had been so desperate to go that Azula could have led a marching band past him and he wouldn’t have noticed.

“Enough about that.” This time Zuko initiated the kiss.

“Ease into the pressure; remember this isn’t a race.” Another kiss. “Better.”

After that, they all but stopped talking as Sokka climbed into Zuko’s lap, straddling the princes thighs as they pressed together, all pretense of this being training or practice abandoned although neither was willing to admit it.

“SOKKA”

They pulled apart, and looked over at the girl who dared to interrupt them. “Yes, oh wise Sister? Do you need something? I’m a little busy here.”   
  


“Busy making out with Zuko?” Katara crossed her arms.

“No, teaching him how to kiss.”

“Why you?”

“Because he asked me.”

“Oh, and why would he ask you?” She sighed.

“Because you won’t touch him with a ten foot pole, Suki isn’t here, and Aang and Toph are too young to have any experience?”

Katara raised a finger, opened her mouth, and blanked on a come back. “Well… true but…”

“So it's not because he likes you?” Her tone turned to teasing.

“And if it is, so what?”

“Fine, just don’t come crying to me if this blows up in your face when Suki finds out.”

“We. Are. Not. Exclusive!” 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Katara waved as she walked away, wondering if her brother could get any dumber.

“You know, you would have been more convincing if you had gotten off of my lap first.”

“And shown her this?” Sokka ran a finger down the obvious tent in Zuko’s pants.

“What?!” Zuko turned bright red.

“I could feel it press against me for quite a while now; so why don’t you tell me what this is really about? You have as much natural talent as I do.” Sokka leaned in and kissed Zuko’s neck.

“I think somethings wrong with me; I’ve tried lying with women but I can’t… and yet some men can get me going with just a look…” Zuko couldn’t meet Sokka’s eyes.

“Is that bad or something?” Sokka was confused.

“Yes.”

“What are they teaching in the Fire Nation? The Water Tribes embrace all forms of love; including same sex love. There’s nothing wrong with you liking men.”

“I’ll need an heir if I ever ascend the throne.”

“Worry about that when it happens.” Sokka sighed. “So this was more personal discovery and experimentation?”

“I was supposed to be disgusted not…” Zuko looked away.

“I’m attracted to you as well.”

Zuko’s eyes widened as he touched his scar. “But…”

Sokka kissed Zuko just underneath his eye, over the scar. “This makes you unique and does not take away from how handsome you are.”

“H-handsome? Me?” Zuko lowered his hand.

“Anyone who only sees the scar isn’t worthy of you.” Sokka sighed.

“Thank you.” Zuko gave him a shy smile. “Would you be interested in trying something else with me?”

“No penetration; we don’t know each other quite well enough yet for that.” Sokka was curious what Zuko would be suggesting.

“That’s fine. Please, remove your pants.”

“You did hear what I just said, right?”

“I have no intention of putting anything inside of you.” Zuko began to loosen his own clothing.

“Do they need to come all the way off?”

“No, mid thigh will be fine.” Zuko’s breath caught in his throat as he saw another man fully aroused for the first time.

“Impressed?” Sokka guided Zuko’s hand. “You can touch it.”

“Thanks.” The word was almost too soft to hear as Zuko gave a few experimental tugs.

Zuko’s pants fell open, and Sokka wrapped a hand around him. “I’m smaller than you are…” Zuko made as though to pull away.

“Hey, wanna hear a secret? Size doesn’t actually matter. It’s what you do with it that really counts.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Like with the scar; any girl who complains that the next Firelord is ‘too small’ isn’t worthy of you.” 

Zuko snorted, then hastily covered his mouth.

“Was that laughter.”

“No…”

“I like it. Now, how do you want me?” Sokka tried to relax; Zuko had promised that he wasn’t intending to put anything in; even if it was on the cute side.

“Lean against the wall, with your back towards me.”

“Like this?” Sokka had to admit that he felt oddly sexy as he showed Zuko his butt.

“Yes.” Hands gripped his hips, raising them, then something slid between his thighs. “Now tighten up.”

“Oh you wanna thigh-fuck me?” Sokka relaxed; this he could handle.

“Yes.” He didn’t have to look at Zuko to tell the prince was blushing again.

“You could be a great seductor if you just act confident and stop blushing at every little thing.” Sokka sighed as he felt Zuko begin to rock against him.

“I could also have half the boys in any city I visit in the Fire Nation just because I’m the prince; but it’s not what I want.” He reached around and began to jerk Sokka off.

“No, I wouldn’t want that either.” Sokka sighed. “You know, you’re pretty good at this.”

“For a virgin, you mean?” Zuko’s pace stuttered as he made his confession.

“No, I mean you have natural talent. As long as you stay relaxed, you’ll be just fine.”

“No comment on…” He trailed off.

“I kinda already figured out that you’re a virgin. It’ll stay between us.” He twisted around, and they kissed again as Zuko’s pace sped, and neither spoke another word until they both finished.

They ended up with Zuko sitting in Sokka’s lap, just cuddling. “Sokka, you know that…”

“You don’t want anything serious?”

“Yes.” He smiled softly.

“Hey! Sokka! Zuko!” Aang tried in vain to get their attention.

“Suki might be okay with me having fun on the side, but I think she’d freak if I actually started dating anyone else.”

“Only if they don’t date me as well.” Suki strolled into the chamber, back from her supply gathering expedition.

“Oh no!” Aang covered his face.

“Suki!” He leaned up for a kiss, not removing his arms from Zuko’s waist.

“Huh? You aren’t… mad?”

“Not at all.” Suki gave Zuko a light peck on the lips. “Casual is fine, but remember, if it gets serious, you’ll need to date me as well.” She left them alone.

“Isn’t she great.”

“Wait…” Zuko sat up. “That’s it! I need to marry a woman okay with seeing someone else on the side but having me claim the child as my own!”

“That… might actually work!” Sokka laughed. “So long as she’s okay with extra beef in the bedroom.” They shared a final kiss as everyone else tried to figure out what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
